Bed for Two
by Monisse
Summary: Temperance wakes up in her side of the bed, shivering from the cold night... it has always been like this, until now... A BoothBones fic of hurt and love. R&R please!
1. Bed for two

This is my first _Bones_ fanfiction and english is not my main language, so be kind to me. This story wasn't leaving me alone during the night and I had to come and type it madly until finished!!

This could be set sometime in the near future. Temperance wakes up shiverig in her cold bed... what will happen?

Pairing: Booth/Bones (of course...)

I do not own the characters, they belong to FOX. I only own the imaignation to this fic. Enjoy it and please Read and Review!

**

* * *

****Bed for two**

Outside in the dark night, the wind blew hungry, enslaving the window, heavy rain poured down washing away the lonely streets. It poured to the beat of a drum, getting slower and slower until it hushed suddenly.

An unpleasant shiver burned along her exposed body, naked to the cold air of the winter night. She slowly started opening her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light of the room. Once half opened, they glittered by the soft light of a white moonlight entering through the partial closed blinds of the window.

Soft _blue eyes_ scanned the room from her perspective. It was all so quiet, deadly quiet, inside. The air was bitterly cold and her breathing labored, puffs of heated breath escaped her trembling lips.

How many times had she awakened in this cold bed, _all alone_? She had lost count of the many times it happened, and yet… here she was.

Again she found herself standing on this side of the large bed, shivering. For too many years, it was to this that she awoken every day. Awakening to an emptiness that was deeper and colder than anything she ever felt, not only physical but also emotional.

It was such a terrible feeling, this void inside that consumed to the very core of her heart. And still she couldn't ignore the sarcastic thought that this physical metaphor was. The coldness all around the room matched perfectly her personality in so many ways.

She smirked half hearted, a quiet, imperceptible sound disturbing the quietness of the night.

Cold and distant appearance, eyes that discern the material truth, while a brilliant brain only rationalizes. It was the way she found to deal with it. No one ever understood how she managed, from where came the almost un-human insensibility to the real world outside the laboratory.

_No one_.

Except for _him_.

Always seeing how she really was, naked of all possible fear and shame. He had that effect on her, making her heart beat to a different tune, the strong _staccato_ of his heart. He made her breathless every time he stared at her with warm chocolate eyes piercing into her soul, and every time he did, she would let herself get lost in them, falling in a deep ocean of peace.

In time, he had dug his way through the defensive walls against emotional and irrational feelings, with his gentle words that always seemed to brighten her day. With the simple body language or movements that spoken volumes out of silence, guy hugs that never really were, single touches on the shoulders for support or his ever lingering hand in the small of her back, guiding the way. Wasn't always how he had been? _Guiding her way in life_… A faithful friend that stood there, solid and constant. He had seen the best and the worst of her, nonetheless never-faltering… never leaving, always loving.

And now _this_.

Lying full awake in a cold white sheeted bed had been a constant in her life since long ago. She was positive that if she tried hard she still could remember how a warm bed felt. But those memories were buried in an elusive past.

She shifted in bed trying to avoid the feeling of coldness that bathed her pale skin, pushing away the warm memories that overflow her. Those would do no good this time. All that she ever loved had, in so many ways, abandoned her in the past and were never coming back. Not here, not now. Not when she needed the most… not when she was curled in this big bed, loathing herself.

A single tear rolled down her face soaking the pillow under her auburn curls. She cried for all she had lost, for her parents, friends, memories… Curling tighter she embraced her knees in search of some comfort.

Her white hand came to rest in her cheek, brushing away the new tears forming on the corner of azure eyes. Although her heart still ached with an incommensurable pain it also felt warmed by something else.

_A movement in the bed snapped her into reality again_.

With a small smile she sighed and turned to the other side of the bed, further into the sheets.

The past was buried deep and that way it should stay. She was happy now, in a short time she gained what always thought impossible to reach. _Love_. Pure and undying love.

Two strong arms reached out to her slender form in the darkness, pulling her against his warmth. His hands, large and warm, caressed her soft hair, her shoulders, slowly down her arms and went to rest on the curve of her delicate hips. The feeling of longing rapidly washed away as the skilled hands warmed their way down her body. She melted with the slightest of his touches. How she loved this feeling of complementation and belonging with someone, she couldn't explain, only feel... it felt like home. _He felt like home_.

She pressed herself closer against his well structured body, her own shivering with the change of temperature and the overwhelming desire. His skin was so warm and inviting when hers had been so cold only minutes before. Soon enough, her body started to melt and relax into his arms.

Burying her head in that soft spot between his neck and shoulder, she could smell the very essence of his male scent. It was a pleasant smell of male mixed with cologne in a burning spicy desire. The scent that always warned her of his presence every time he was near. It was the scent of her _partner_. Her _friend_, her _lover_.

His caresses stopped at the same time he relaxed alongside her, feeling her presence near, their nakedness pressed together, his breath evened into an easy slumber again. Her hand came to rest on his back feeling the soft skin, stroking it in small rhythmic circles with her long fingers.

Sensing her eyelashes flutter tiredly over her eyes, the previous thoughts of the night were erased by his scent and steady breathing. Feeling comfortable and finally home she let herself be lulled to a peaceful sleep.

In his arms she knew she wouldn't feel alone anymore. Finally she was part of someone who belonged to her. She was certain that now, lying in his safe embrace with their bodies entwined in a loving warmth,

_She would never awake in a cold bed again_.

Good? Bad? What you think of the twist of hearts in this fic? I would apreciate if you could click on the little review button and tell me what you think of it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, Booth's side of the bed!

Make a writer happy with a comment ;)

_**Monisse **_


	2. Other side of the Bed

Here it is. The ending part of this bed... or story! I was very pleased with the reviews on the first chapter that had to give you another brain storm of words. I tried to keep this one more on _His _style, rugh, strong and hard only to contrast with the softness of _Her_ side.

I do not own _Him_... but I strongly wish I did!! Enjoy the result.

* * *

**Other side of the Bed**

On the far corner of the room, the heavy rain hit the window from the outside, it was raining with an incredible violence and the powerful sound was only soothed by a light wind that was slowly calming down. Massive droplets of water could be heard, falling helplessly over the desert streets.

Inside, it all appeared lifeless in the dark. The severe coldness enveloped the room like a freezing blanket; the air was dry and strangely stale. A deafening silence was filling the gaps of space that rest among the vast of the large bed.

_He felt the ruffling in the bed, at first it was gentle and almost imperceptible_.

Soon the slight movement grew to be unstable making him feel uneasy.

Suddenly, all his senses were alert. Every inch of his body and every single cell awoke to the stillness of the room and the sound beside him.

The tough training and his long years as a sniper made him always prepared for the worse. His liquid brown eyes quickly snapped opened and soon enough they were adjusted to the dim light of the room. Breathing heavily, not wanting to disturb the quietness around, his eyes searched the surroundings, soon coming to the realization of where he was.

The white light of the moon shone in between the curtains of the wide window, faintly cutting the deep shadows inside. The air felt cold and unwelcoming over his skin, a shiver run through his naked body, half exposed to the emotionless light that bathed the room.

His eyes came upon the source of the uneven movement that brought him awake. A small silhouette was lying next to him, in the same bed, at the far side. The moonlight sheltered her figure from him, for he only saw the beautiful contours of her feminine body. He could still feel her tenderness lingering close to him, yet, she was now standing far away, and her warmth could be reached no more.

In that single moment it all came back to him. The many times he woke up in a bed that was cold, lonesome by himself. Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to wander back to the long ago years of his past, when he became what he's no more today.

Many years ago he was sent to the army with a straight sense of responsibility for duty and honor to his country – _another hired goon_ – _the boy became a man_. That was a rough period of his life, but thanks to his skill and intelligence he was selected to be in the elite – the _US Army Rangers_, in where he became a sniper – _and thus the man became no more than a common assassin. _

He shut his eyes tighter remembering the faces of every person he killed. Every single one was burned in his mind like hot coal on skin. He was no common sniper, his missions had to be accomplished no matter what, and that came with a great cost to his humanity. For a good catholic boy, killing another human being was the deadliest of sins, and yet he found himself hiding under the facade of a moral soldier and doing it again, coping with the cruel insanity of war.

Once he told her about this side of him. It was hard enough to confide in someone to hear about the worst things he had done in life, things he felt ashamed of, like a soldier and even like a human being. He found in her support, the strength needed to overcome the nightmares that came to haunt him in bitter nights like this. Although she was always confronting him with his own shameful past, killing people in a serial manner, with her own cold rational self, she still found in her heart the way to silently hearing him, like a friend would do, when they barely knew themselves.

In a short time, he learned that she was the only one he could open his heart to, letting her see the good and the worse in him, expecting no judgment in return.

He had been a Ranger all right, and even though he was always playing the "_dumb_" part, underestimating his character around her and the _squints_ in the lab, she always knew better, for no man was a Ranger under an extremely high _IQ_.

Her back was turned to him and her shoulders shook slightly – _snapping him back to reality_. He fixed his gaze on her form and her inner turmoil was physically evident. Knowing her for all this years, everyday was another step they took in their partnership leading further more into a close friendship. He now could read her like an open book, even when she was hiding or running away.

To him, she was the reason why he could live with the ghosts of his past and still keep on trying to be a better man, just for her. Even when she drove him mad during what appeared to be never-ending arguments, which were only bickering and their emotional tango around each other's feelings keeping them at arm's length not to suffer, he found her an exceptional being. A woman, that was in numerous things, different than the others in his past.

She was passion and devotion on the purest form. Not only passionate for her work but also devoted to her friends and to him. He always loved to hang around her, even when there was no case, just to see how her eyes would burn with eagerness to know the truth that lay in the… what else? _Bones_. He chuckled to himself with the thought. His Bones. _She was his Bones_.

Carefully not to disturb, he shifted all his weight into his side just to have a better view of her. How he loved her, body and soul, so deeply that sometimes the feeling was bigger than his heart itself, and it ached.

Now, watching her fully naked, curled into a tight ball as her slender arms embraced the knees, all her form trembling under the fair moonlight, he felt his heart shrink and grimace in a painful manner.

His breathing became shallow when the sound of a muffled sob broke ever so quietly in the dead of night, reaching his ears. He knew why she was crying, he had been there too many times before. Seeing her heart broken apart and her faith in human-kind in shambles. When she found her mother again, it only cut her even deeper, he held her then for dear life while she, once again, became the 15 year old girl abandoned to her own faith. Through the years, they shared comfort in each other arms in the hardest of times. He was always there by her side, that is where he belongs.

He wanted so badly to spread his strong arms and hold her against him, whispering comfort words to her ear while his hands caressed her lovely body, soothing the pain away. But he knew her too well. She was an independent woman who liked to fight all her battles alone, only sometimes silently admitting that help was needed _– his help_. She demanded her space.

Slowly closing his eyes, he listened to the mellow sounds filling the room like a soft melody sheltering the emptiness; his ears distinctively sensed her hand reaching to clean the moister that filled her crystal blue eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes which made him lost, every time their eyes intertwined.

Unexpectedly her breathing evened profoundly as she was calming herself down. She seemed to come to a resolution, a sudden epiphany. There was the woman he knew, a fighter until the end just like him. The woman he _loves_. He heard a soft sigh and her body turning in the large cold bed. His body started to cool down a long ago without the feeling of her naked one pressed to his, making him feel complete and at ease.

And even though all of their inner struggles, his arms finally had found a way to reach and hold her tight. He pushed her body full against his, letting go a mute moan as their bodies encountered each other. His large hands caressed her face, cleaning the trail of dry tears, moving slowly down the length of her wavy perfumed hair and further to the shoulders. Her pale skin felt incredibly cold under his warm fingers and a shiver covered her.

They came down the length of her seductive curves resting in her hips lingering there as he felt her own long fingers coming to rest upon his back and softly caressing him. Her head resting in the warm spot between his shoulder and neck, the one she grew fond of and that would always be her soothing place.

In the tight hold of his strong arms she relaxed, their hearts moving in a deep tune that synchronized perfectly to one another. His breathing became smooth allowing his tired mind to a pleasant sleep knowing that,

_He would never wake up to a cold bed again. _

_**The End**_

* * *

It finnally came to an end (sadly)! I want to thank so much all of the readers, the ones who reviewed and who favourited, it ment a lot to me, specially as some of you got exactly what I wanted to express by only using "him" and "her" in this story, it was all to create a mysterious atmosphere for the reader. It's always so conforting to be understood! A special thanks to my boyfriend, who helped me with the view of the US Army Rangers, and for being my Beta-reader himself.

_Thank you all_!! And don't forget to review ;) See you next time!

**_Monisse_**


End file.
